Redemption
by Snape's Puppeteer
Summary: The former Prince Loki has been imprisoned for crimes against Midgard and aiding and abetting an enemy of Asgard. He is given a chance to commute his sentence and show remorse for his crimes. He is to be sent to Midgard for a Fortnight to atone for his misdeeds, but there is a catch. (Post Avengers, Pre Thor 2)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Prince becomes Prisoner**

Loki was reading when the shadow of the guard fell upon his cell.

He looked up from the tome he read and looked with vague interest. It was not a meal time, and he had not summoned anyone.

As he lifted his head, the guard was holding a pair of shackles.

Loki raised an eyebrow and turned slowly, putting the book down carefully after keeping his place with the leather bookmark.

"…Am I…traveling?" he asked carefully.

The guard squeezed the shackles slightly before looking up at Loki. It was no secret that he disliked his charge of dealing with the prisoner who was once prince to the throne of Asgard.

"The Allfather requests your presence."

Loki's carefully held visage dropped perceptibly.

"…Odin?"

"The Allfather requests your presence." growled the guard again, making it clear he was not about to repeat himself again.

Loki's curiosity overcame his desire to irk the guard and he got to his feet before making his way to the door. He presented his wrists for binding as a show of assent.

"One false move…" he warned. "…and you are back in your cell."

Loki nodded and presented his wrists more forcefully.

The guard opened the cell door and snapped the shackles on his wrist again immediately.

Loki had not felt them since his judgement.

When Odin had condemned him to indefinite imprisonment. He had called him a 'menace' to Asgard and unfitting to be in line to the throne for his crimes against his own kingdom and to the realm of Midgard.

His mother had stood next to the throne as Thor watched from the side, his face a mix of grief and a desire to see justice done. His mother staring sadly at him. The same stare he had received as Thor brought him home using the Tesseract's power.

For some reason, the defiant stare he had given Thor and Odin he could not show to his mother. Even though she was no longer his mother.

Frigga had raised her sons chin, to lift his gaze from the floor of the ruined Bifrost to see if anything of the 'old Loki' remained in him, her gaze of pity turned to one of fear as she met the eyes of a man who had almost brought Midgard to its fragile knees.

She had not said any more to him, but simply gazed at him with sadness, a handkerchief in her grasp. As Odin pronounced his banishment from the kingdom, Thor stepped forwards and asked for clemency and with a cunning Loki did not realize his brother possessed, stated that Loki was a danger outside of the Kingdom, even when imprisoned as the Chitauri may be looking for him still and that other kingdoms may use his silver tongue and sorcery to their advantage.

Odin thought on this, and demanded that Loki be taken as far as he could be, inside the realm, locked in a magic-proof prison, and be attended to by a deaf-mute servant who could not tricked by his words.

Loki was taken to a glass cell, handed peasant clothing-albeit in his colours, and given the simplest of things, although with a selection of books that would be changed regularly for his sanities sake.

And here he had rotted ever since…

But why now did Odin wish to see him?

As the Guard walked Loki through the underground passage way towards the castle, he knew he would not be seen by the subjects of his fathers kingdom. They had been told he had been banished for their safety, he was the dirty secret of Asgard once more…

He welcome the smell of different air. Not fresh air. No…the air down here was fetid and warm, but a welcome change from that of his cell. His senses seemed to be reawakening, and he could feel the connection to things around him again.

Despite the binds on his wrist providing a dulling sensation to his sorcery, he could still feel things. He could feel the hatred oozing from the guard, and far above, the very vague emotions of the citizens of Asgard.

"…am I to ask why Odin has summoned me?" Loki asked, barely turning his head to the Guard behind who followed with a staff.

The Guard did not respond. Perhaps this was as Odin had instructed. Warned him not to speak to the man with the silver tongue. Did he perhaps think that a solitary word from the Guard would prompt him to shed his shackles and leave?

"I see…Well, you are certainly more thrilling company than that wench you had serve me." he began airly. "She was a real conversation starter…I could barely get her to be quiet. Couldn't get a word in edgewise."

The guards mood changed subtly and Loki felt it.

"…I'm sorry, was she a family member?" he asked, a small smile playing on his face. "…Have I offended?"

The guard increased his pace slightly which made Loki increase his. He decided not to press the issue, he did not want to be impaled on that staff without his Sorcery as back up.

As they began to climb the stone steps towards the dungeon entrance of the palace, Loki found that with his hands bound he was not as agile as normal and had to slow his pace to ensure he did not fall. He was certain that the guard would not be willing to catch him should he fall.

"Not so athletic without your magic tricks, are you?" The Guard sneered.

"I don't know…" Loki muttered. "Put down your staff and let us see how you do without it…"

Loki felt the staff's sharper end prod him in the lower back.

The dull pain did not hurt so much as it wounded his pride. Not so long ago Loki would have ordered this man to perform debilitating acts and he would have done it with a smile on his face.

As they reached the upper gate. The guard leaned forwards, pushing Loki against the wall in the narrow tunnel. He called out.

"Kappi! Open up, I have the prisoner. He is bound."

"I hear you." called another voice and there was a soft padding of foot steps, the other guard, groomed to perfection compared to the grizzled creature that pressed Loki against the wall now, opened the lock with a ring of keys attached to his belt.

Kappi opened the gate and stood aside.

The guard grabbed Loki by the arm roughly and pushed him through before following on behind.

Loki was walked the way he was familiar with. The place he had walked in his dreams. In captivity he was still free to roam the palace of Asgard, his childhood home in his dreams. But now, he remembered it differently.

Even the sound of his boots on the floor were different. Perhaps he carried more weight now…or less….Perhaps it was his boots. They were different. Perhaps it was the way he walked, no longer a prince…but a prisoner.

He advanced up the candle lit corridor and decided that it was perhaps evening from the fresher scent in the warm air from the floral gardens just outside of the palace windows. The delicate blooms his mother…That Frigga loved so dearly.

As he came up to the large golden doors, the Guard tapped his staff on the door three times.

Loki turned to the guard, unable to stop himself.

"…Do you know, that one day, I shall redeem myself of this…and you will once again be at the mercy of my whims." he hissed.

"…And until that day, Prisoner. You will do as I instruct. Oh…and the 'wench' maid who served you. That was my sister, Hilja." The guard snapped and pushed open the doors before thrusting Loki in.

Loki staggered forwards and looked around and found the throne room unchanged from last he had seen it.

Ahead, Odin sat on the throne. Not much changed. Perhaps his hair a little whiter. To his right, Frigga. Stood, unchanged by time as always. And to her left. Thor, a look of triumph on his face.

What happy event had caused this?

Loki walked up towards the throne, stopping short of the staircase before bowing formally.

"…Come." came Odin's voice.

Loki looked up again, and walked up the first set of stairs, pausing before the second. He did not plan on getting too close for comfort. Although he no longer held any real respect for Odin, he knew his foster father had quite a temper and would not hesitate to lash out in rage and perhaps turn him into some form of plant.

"Loki…" began Odin carefully, keeping a measured calm in his voice. "You have been brought from your cell for a chance to commute your sentence."

Loki's eyes widened slightly.

"I believed my sentence was indefinite."

"It is. But I present you with the opportunity to at least shorten it, or at least cap it." Odin continued. "A form of penance, if you would entertain the idea."

Loki looked to Thor who gave a firm nod.

"…May I ask what it is?"

Odin looked at him with something short of tethered impatience.

"Regardless of whether you like it or not, you will choose it or face something close to eternity in your cell."

Loki nodded, to show he understood, he looked around slowly, wondering if he were to try and beat some creature of Odin's creation to show his strength. Perform a feat of impossible sorcery to show his power. Perhaps figure out a riddle to show his intelligence.

"It has been decided, that you should go to Midgard." Odin began.

"…Midgard. But I am banished from there." Loki began, a weak smile on his face. "Especially after what I have done, the leader of the team 'Avengers' would never permit another Asgardian to walk on Midgard."

"You will not go as an Asgardian." Odin declared. "Your Asgardian aspects will be stripped from you."

"…And what am I to do on Midgard?" Loki asked, an edge of disbelief in his voice.

"You will atone for your wickedness. You will prove yourself worthy of this kingdom again. And if I have decided after a fortnight that you have successfully done this, you will return, and we shall judge you again."

"…I am being paroled, to be a Midgardian?" Loki pronounced with disgust. He rolled his eyes and turned to Thor to protest but to his surprise, Thor was not looking at him, he was looking to the floor.

"…Besides, how would I even get there. You would not waste dark energy on me to send me to a place just so that I can perform good deeds to clear my name, and you would not trust me with the Tesseract again…"

"The Bifrost has been mended." Odin continued.

"…Am I to be its test subject?" Loki sneered. "I find this laughable. Whose idea was this? To send me to Midgard to prove my worth, it reeks of sentimen-"

He looked to Thor.

"…I might have realized. This sentimental rubbish has been born of your Midgardian affair with that wench you call 'Jane'…" Loki spat.

"You will speak with care when you say her name, brother!" Thor boomed, starting forwards. But Frigg placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

"You will go to Midgard without your talents or you will waste in your cell, do you understand me, Loki?!" Odin barked.

"…I understand. Odin." Loki began, swallowing back bile. "But tell me, how am I to exist in Midgard without use of my mouth?"

Odin's thin lips wavered into a smile.

"Your tongue will not be much talent to you down there without any sorcery to back it up. Try your luck, and misbehave and you will pay with your years…"

"…That is, if he accepts." Thor began, folding his arms.

"Do you accept, Loki?" Odin asked.

Loki quickly weighed up his options. Be a prisoner for near enough his own life span, or go to Midgard for two weeks, keep his head low and wait for his father to return him?

He had lived near enough as a Midgardian for the last few months, could he live as Thor had done on Midgard? Could he stand it? Could he trust himself to keep out of trouble.

"Will I be as mortal as they?"

"Yes." Thor responded. "…and do well to remember that there are many things that could cause you harm down there, brother."

"…I suppose that I would choose the lesser of two evils, and decide to go to Midgard." he muttered. "…Even if it is under protest."

Odin nodded and nodded to the guard who stood sentry to his right in the wings.

"Prepare the Bifrost."

"…Am I to go tonight?" Loki asked incredulously.

"You will have time to gather your things. You will be told what to expect from someone who has had dealings with these things…"

Loki looked up to see Thor smile at him.

"…Perhaps my cell is not too bad…." he muttered.

* * *

Loki was silently packing his things into a rough-looking, cloth rucksack. He was forbidden to take anything that had Asgardian based enchantments on it and anything he may have enchanted prior to his imprisonment had been removed by Odin.

His chambers were empty, but clean. At least the servants had some respect for him still.

Thor was stood over him, given the task of ensuring he did not attempt to escape the palace, commanded by Odin to carry Mjolnir to prevent his brother from leaving or using his magic.

"…You must understand that Midgard is not so much different from Asgard, apart from the difference in anatomy. Midgardians seem a great deal more fragile than we are."

"…You forget, Thor." began Loki, folding a tunic and placing it carefully in the haversack. "I spent time on Midgard myself. I am aware of it, I do not need the Tourists guide."

Thor folded his arms defensively.

"I am simply trying to make your time there easier." He continued. "You will be expected to look after yourself, brother. There will be no servants to pick up your clothes for you after you have discarded them. You will have to fend for yourself, find your own food and your own lodgings."

Loki paused and looked at his brother.

"You mean that I am to be cast out like an unwanted pet? To become a stray for a fortnight?" he asked. "To be sent to Midgard without provision, or currency? I knew that Odin could be cruel, but not this cruel." Loki sneered.

"Do not speak Fathers name so. You must show him respect. There were calls for your execution, you realise?"

"It would have benefited us all. You could be uncontested Prince of Asgard, Odin could hold his head high in court again, and mot-." Loki paused and looked to Thor. "Frigga could forget that she even showed kindness to me."

"I wish you would not speak like that." muttered Thor. "When mother revealed you were alive-"

"Mother told you…?" Loki asked, then paused and gave a dark laugh. "Of course, her all seeing eyes. Frigga always could sense when I was around…"

"…I am surprised your sorcery did not cloak you." Thor replied coolly, toying with Mjolnir.

"Perhaps I was not sure if I could be found where I was." Loki continued, placing a book on top of his clothing.

Thor picked up the book from the sack and flicked through its pages idly, looking for anything contraband as Loki rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you desired to be found?" Thor continued before tossing the book back into the bag.

"Your sentiment is sickening." Loki snapped as he pulled the draw string to the bag and fastened it. "…If that is all, I am ready for my journey."

Thor took his brother by the shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Brother. I must ask you, not to cause any harm on Midgard."

Loki scoffed.

"Worried I will run into your precious 'Jane'?"

"I worry for your freedom. I want for you to be back by my side like an Asgardian Prince, not condemned to a life in captivity like a common criminal."

"Which is what I am." Loki continued, looking back into his brothers gaze with a hardness that had been born of solitude and a lack of fear. "…I am a common criminal. Murderer, thief, and liar."

Thor shook his head.

"No, you are my brother and I will not let you condemn yourself to eternal solitude in that cell."

"…You are in no position to barter seeing as I am going to Midgard and you are not." Loki took the satchel over his shoulder and inclined his head. "…Relax. At least this means that you will one day see your Midgardian woman…If I survive the journey."

* * *

Loki was stood, still in his prison garb with his rucksack over his shoulder as Thor flanked him on one side, and Heimdall on the other. Odin was stood next to the Bifrost's control panel. He looked to his wife who stood beside him.

"Has the Prisoner been prepared?" asked Odin to Thor.

"He has father. He carries only that which will be safe for him to use on Midgard. I have instructed him in their ways, and have given him advice on what to expect. He is prepared." Thor declared.

Loki looked to Odin, then to Frigga who was wringing her hands slightly, a nervous expression on her face.

"Loki Odinson." Odin began. "You have been brought here to prove your worth on Midgard, to atone for your crimes by express order of your ruler. Do you understand?"

Loki nodded once.

"I understand."

"And is it your wish to do this, freely, of your own will?"

Loki nodded. "To commute my sentence. It is."

"And are you in agreement to have your Asgardian gifts stripped of you for the period you spend on Midgard?"

"…If it necessary." Loki replied.

"And your magical talents?" Odin continued.

Loki nodded.

Odin drove his staff into the disc they stood on, and electrical energy sprang from its peak.

"I now take from you, your Asgardian gifts!"

Loki felt a cold sweat spread over him, that sprouted from his skin and drove itself into his muscles, and the bones beneath them, turning warm as it spread outwards, out through his skin.

It did not hurt. He had expected it to hurt, but it instead it left a great weakness in its wake. He felt his knees buckle but he did not permit himself to fall, he forced the strength that remained into locking them, and he managed to catch himself in a stagger.

"…and now, for your magic."

Odin reached forwards and ripped open the neck of his rough woven shirt, ripping it so that his chest was exposed.

"…what are-?" he began, panic in his eyes.

"Father?"

"Odin!"

"May this brand bind your magic within you…" Odin hissed in Loki's ear.

Unimaginable pain began to sear itself into the pale flesh of Loki's chest.

Over his heart. It felt like a red hot blade carving its way through his tender skin.

He was bleeding.

He HAD to be bleeding.

He was cut, he was maimed…

Burning…

Burning…

Odin pulled his hand away from his chest and stood back as Loki looked down breathlessly to see a brand. Freshly seared into his pale flesh.

Odin had branded him with a binding rune.

He felt an unfamiliar feeling spreading through the muscle of his chest…

No, not unfamiliar.

Unwelcome.

Loki looked down and saw a faint blue tinge to his skin around the red wound.

His Jotunn heritage was protesting at the mark.

He looked up to Odin, his eyes tinted red.

"…A burn…?"

The last thing that Loki saw was Odin pointing at him, and a blinding white light.


	2. Chapter One: Fallen

**Chapter One**

**Fallen**

As he became aware of his surroundings. He made a decision not to open his eyes. He was not sure he was even on Midgard, let alone where he was or what he may be subject to.

He listened intently for sound. Any tell tale signs of where he may be.

There was nothing.

Then birdsong.

Loki decided to open his eyes.

Sunshine blinded him, as he sat up; covering his eyes with his hand he looked around, waiting to focus.

He had landed on something soft, obviously, as he was not injured too badly. He looked to the ground and found some grass, scorched and marked from the Bifrost.

Looking around, he saw nothing but grass. And in the next field, wheat.

He had landed on a farm?

Getting up, he felt a few aches and pains in his back and hips from whatever impact he had just survived.

He had survived

He scoffed briefly.

…_See brother? I live. You can see your beloved wench again…_

He then suddenly remembered the final moments of his time on Asgard. He quickly looked at his hands, half expecting them to be blue but felt momentary relief when he saw he was pale as usual.

Taking a deep breath he looked down at the brand on his chest.

It was practically glowing red.

He placed a tentative forefinger on it and scowled, sucking his teeth in pain as it raged against the unwanted contact.

Had Odin not considered what a burn could do to a Jotunn? Had he not considered that it could physically maim him, in a long term way?

To send him to Midgard with very little in the way of survival and then injure him…?

Loki gave a weak laugh of derision.

Of course, what else had he expected? From Odin?

The Allfather.

Loki looked around, looking for his rucksack and hoping that it had survived the journey too.

He felt the sun burning on his neck, and the top of his back, his chest.

Irked, he pulled the shirt back over the brand and staggered forwards a few steps, looking for the bag.

He looked in the immediate area around the scorched earth, looking for his things. Anything to help him feel closer to the place he had just left.

Had it really been just hours since he was in the cell that seemed so comfortable now?

In frustration he threw himself down on the ground amongst the grass and dejectedly put his head in his hands as he tried to work out what to do next…

What had Thor done as soon as he had arrived on Midgard?

Of course, Thor had been rescued by the woman and her friends.

Loki wasn't even sure WHERE he was.

Taking a deep, cooling breath, he pushed his long black hair behind his ears and stood up again, ignoring the soreness in his chest and the aches in his bones.

He needed to get out of this field; there were no answers here for him

Finding himself walking down the road that led from the fields of crops, he passed a few interesting buildings, but nothing that told him his exact location.

As a boy, Heimdall had told him of the different locations that were within Midgard. On his last two visits to Midgard, he had found himself in the country known as America, but he could just as easily be anywhere else in the forsaken realm.

The heat was beating down on his black hair as though he were sitting next to a smelting furnace and now; perhaps a couple hours into his visit to Midgard, he was starting to become thirsty.

He remembered that he had not packed anything to drink in his bag, even if he had have found it so that he could not exactly blame himself for not looking for it properly.

As he reached an apex in the rough surfaced road, he saw in the distance, towering buildings.

"…A city." he began. "…I really do hope it isn't 'New York.'"

He paused and let himself catch his breath before looking around again, hoping to find some way of divining his location.

He knew that Midgard had one sun, and that it moved east to west. At the moment, it was overhead, and at its highest point judging on how hot he was.

_It must be around noon…If I recall correctly._

He carried on walking, judging by how fast he could usually walk, usually when he was out for a walk in Asgard's forests he could manage quite a pace but here, today, he was oddly sluggish.

Perhaps his imprisonment had weakened his muscles, after all, how much exercise could you get in a cell as pathetically small as that was?

Loki decided that despite his hopeless situation, he would enjoy this but as he neared the outskirts of the city, he began to thirst more and needed to rest on the dirty metal railings that lined the bridge he walked over.

He looked over the bridges edge to judge if the water was worthy of a sip.

Its greenish hue and sludgy appearance near turned his stomach.

It was the strangest river he had ever had the misfortune to smell, and the waterfowl in it seemed to be quite content with it.

Midgard was certainly strange. He had not seen any of this during his time in New York, or Stuttgart.

Turning away from the fetid water he carried on walking, hoping that he may come across something soon.

He started towards the gigantic towers that made up the city itself. 'Skyscrapers' they were called and they certainly did scrape the sky. He was not sure who dwelled in them, possibly servants, possibly right at the top rulers of some kind.

There were people visible now, walking busily around. All in grey and black.

Suits. Smart attire. Things that people wore to feel important.

Yes, they were important, of course. So important in their own world.

Did they realize they had a God amongst them…?

Loki smiled a self-assured smile and walked more proudly. Even cast out, without his magic, without his trickery, he was more than these pathetic Midgardians.

Walking down the street, he attracted a few strange stares, a few peculiar glances. Men that spoke in to their black devices they held so desperately to their ear stopped their mindless muttering to stare at him.

Loki did not appreciate this and tugging his shirt to his neck a little more he walked a little faster, despite the suns painful assault on his skin and the stiffness in his muscles.

A child holding its mothers hand pointed to him and her mother quickly pulled her away, shushing her before disappearing into a black vehicle that had a yellow glowing lamp on its roof, a few teenagers wearing rags laughed and pointed, they had metal through various parts of their face.

Loki decided they were warriors and that it was best not to argue with them as they were clearly part of some tribe with their dark clothing and pale skin.

He was ill-equipped to take them on and decided that he would return to ensure they showed reverence to him when he was better dressed, and feeling stronger.

Turning a corner he spotted a fountain in the middle of a garden that was surrounded by the same grey stone that seemed to make up as far as he could see in this dismal realm.

Its water gushed from a metal tap on its peak and seemed clean and frothy.

_At last…_

He jogged slightly to reach it and dipping his hand into the cool, frothy water cupped his hand to his mouth to sip at it.

It tasted disgusting.

Spitting it out on the ground to purge his mouth of the sour tasting fluid he found himself staring at some very polished shoes, some very flat looking trousers, and a brightly coloured, almost fluorescent green jacket.

"…Been drinking have we sir?" asked the man who wore a black helmet with silver adornments.

"I have been trying…" Loki said hoarsely. "But this water is disgusting. Someone has clearly poisoned it."

"Well sir, we don't advise you drink it." the man replied breezily. "It's been treated with chemicals and chlorine and all of that."

"…Chlorine?" Loki asked, looking at the man exasperatedly, he took in his clothing and noted that his epaulettes bore numbers. This man was a slave of some kind.

"…Who is your master?" he asked, standing up as straight as he could so he could look the man in the eye.

"What do you mean, 'master'?" asked the man, his eyebrows knitting.

"The person who owns you, Slave." Loki continued, glad he was able to be superior to at least one person here.

"Nobody owns me, sunshine." the man continued. "Now off you trot."

"…Do not speak down to me, Slave. You will tell me the name of your master or I will strike you for insolence!"

It all happened so fast, Loki was not sure what had happened but for the second time in the last six hours, he was in handcuffs behind his back and being bent over the fountain wall by the slave.

"I'm arresting you for threatening to assault a police officer!"

"Officer?" Loki asked, turning his head to look at the man urgently. "Are you a guard?"

"Shut your cakehole." the man snapped.

"…At least tell me where I am!" Loki protested, shaking his wrists behind his back, the warm metal scraping his wrists.

"Don't try that one with me!" The police officer continued before turning him around.

"Officer, please unhand that man!"

Loki looked up to see a woman standing in front of him.

"Ma'am, this is nothing to do with you." The officer began.

"Officer, the man is clearly suffering with heatstroke. He's not in his right mind."

The officer appeared to stop and listen to her.

"Look at him. He's flushed, sweating, desperately thirsty, confused…" the woman reeled off. "Surely you can't take him in for something he can't help!"

"…He threatened me."

"He's not compos mentis…you silly man. I swear to you, if you arrest this man, by 6pm this evening I will ensure you are facing an enquiry! I'll have you know I'm a barrister!"

The officer considered this for a moment before removing the cuffs from Loki's hands.

"…Alright, just get him out of here. Alright? I'll be back past here in 15 minutes, if he isn't gone. He'll be coming with me."

With that the Officer gave him an appraising stare before walking off, putting away his handcuffs.

Loki rubbed his wrists that had reddened slightly before looking at the woman.

"…Thank you." he muttered, stroking the red skin.

"…Are you crazy?" she asked, her own full cheeks flushing red with sudden anger.

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked, his forehead creasing with this strange change in approach from the woman.

"Threatening to hit a copper?" she asked, dropping all pretence of propriety she had used with the Police Officer. "You'd be down the station by now if I hadn't have bullshitted my way out of that!"

Loki was so confused. He had no idea what she had just said.

There were no bulls, no excrement and certainly no metal to speak of.

The confusion seemed to show because she sighed and put her bag on the fountain wall before sighing and putting her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry. I've had a bad day. I failed an interview…"

Loki nodded uncertainly, attempting to be sympathetic, unsure what this interview was for, or what a Barrister was.

"Look, uh are you lost?" she asked, her eyes scanning his clothing.

"Yes, actually. Can you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"You're in the banking district." she began.

"Which realm?" he asked, rolling his eyes slightly at the lack of information.

The woman sighed, and tilted her head at him.

"You're not like a crazy person, are you?"

"…No." Loki began, offended.

"Or a religious nut…" she continued.

"…'Religious nut'?" Loki asked, unsure of what kind of food that was.

"You know, a God botherer."

"…Oh." he said with a faint smile. "Oh, I am that."

"Right…." she began. "I'm going to…go now."

Loki nodded.

He may be a temporary visitor, wearing rags, without power or currency, but he was still a prince of Asgard and did not intend to let her kindness go unrewarded.

"I thank you for your assistance, my lady."

He took her hand and pressed his lips to it before letting it go.

She gave him a bemused look but smiled anyway.

"Right…see you later…"

Loki took a deep breath and watched her walk away. It seems at least the midgardian females were subservient.

He decided that the best thing to do would be to get some sustenance, some water that didn't taste disgusting and some food that wouldn't poison him. He turned back towards the fountain and noticed the woman had left her case.

At last, a chance to prove he was 'good'.

He picked it up and called out.

"You have forgotten your satchel!" he called out after the woman, but she was weaving her way across the striped pathway of the road.

Loki ran out into the middle of the road…

And that was the last thing he recalled…


	3. Chapter 2: God Botherer

**Chapter 2**

**God Botherer**

When Loki woke up again, he already had a smile on his face.

Obviously Odin had realized his folly, had seen that he had meant well in his heart and had returned him to Asgard. He was about to be reunited with his room, and his freedom and his-

Loki winced as something scratched his arm.

His eyes snapped open and it took him a few moments to adjust to the bright lights in the room he was in.

The stench of harsh smells assaulted his nose and he found himself being stabbed with a miniature, thin blade by a woman dressed entirely in blue.

"Unhand me!" Loki snapped.

"Calm down sir, it's just for a blood test!" the woman chided.

Loki brought his hand up and slapped the metal tray from her hand, sending the thin blade with it.

"Do not make me call security!" the woman hissed at him.

Loki was confused.

This was not Asgard, and he had a feeling he was still in Midgard.

Loki looked around, he was aware that he had several sore spots on his body, and tasted blood at the side of his lip.

"…What happened?"

"You came off worse in a fight with a taxi." the woman replied sharply. "Next time you decide to wade across the street in lunchtime traffic, do us a favour and make sure there are no cars coming? We have more to worry about than people who don't use crossings."

Loki felt as though he were the only sane person in an asylum.

Traffic? Crossings? 'taxi'?

"You seem to be alright…you'll live." the woman decided, looking him over. "Are you hurting anywhere?"

Loki shook his head, looking away from her, unconsciously pulling his tattered shirt to him, except that now it was a cloth garment in white.

"…where are my clothes?"

"We had to cut them off. Oh, and you might want to get that tattoo looked at, it seems infected."

Loki looked down at his chest where he recalled the brand and nodded, he decided he would just agree to everything and then get out of here.

"The woman you came in with is waiting outside, do you want to see her?" the woman asked, tidying up her metal tray.

Loki's eyebrows met in uncertainty.

"…Woman?"

Just then the woman he had met at the fountain came in. She was carrying her bag that he had retrieved. She looked mildly relieved.

A strange sort of relief came over him too. She was at least the first friendly face he had come across today, and the only person not to try to attack him.

"I'll leave you two alone." the nurse responded and walked out. "Use the call button if you need anything."

Loki watched her leave and then investigated the small scratch on the crook of his arm.

"…So, apart from drinking chlorinated water, and dancing with cabs doing 25mph, what else do you plan on doing here in London?"

Loki looked up at her.

"London…?"

"You know, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, Camden town…?" she teased, a smile on her lips. "I get it now, you're a tourist right?"

Loki looked down at his lap.

"…Yes, I suppose I am actually…"

"Why didn't you say?" she asked and then pressed her hand to her forehead as if she were realizing something suddenly. "Oh my God, I am such an idiot. You've been mugged haven't you?"

"…I beg your pardon?" he continued, his forehead furrowed.

"Of course! I get it now. Ripped clothes, no luggage, no idea where you are. Someone's clocked you're a tourist and mugged you!

Loki decided that the best thing he could do was to agree with her.

"…Yes. I was mugged."

She inclined her head sympathetically.

"People can be bastards."

Loki felt the corner of his mouth twitch in amusement. This midgardian woman swore like a warrior. It was amusing to find someone that was of reasonable beauty having so coarse a tongue."

"Indeed they can." he agreed with a soft chuckle hidden in his voice.

"I'm guessing you lost everything right? Mobile, money, tickets?"

Loki nodded again, not sure what she had just described.

"I feel really bad that happened. We're not all like that. I promise." she sighed and opened her bag, looking in it. "Do you need to call someone?"

Loki shook his head. He knew Midgardians communicated through a device that enabled their voices to be heard by someone else, elsewhere. But he had nobody to communicate with, and no idea how to use one.

The woman looked like she was mulling something over.

"…You said you were a Barrister?" Loki began, attempting to guess who this woman was considering she had made that 'police' leave him alone.

She looked at him quizzically and then gave a soft laugh. "Oh…no. I said that to get the police off your case. I'm actually a 'Barista'. I make coffee for a living."

Loki found himself smiling. This woman was almost as talented as he was with bending the truth.

"I had an interview at a law firm this morning. I was going to be a junior clerical assistant…but I guess I failed the interview."

Loki tilted his head.

"Failed?"

"I guess I'm a little 'under qualified.'" she muttered with a tinge of resentment to her voice. "Uhm, thank you…For trying to return my bag. I feel responsible now that you're injured."

"Injured? These are just a few scratches." Loki retorted. "It would take a great deal more to cause me any serious affliction."

She smiled at him. It was an indulgent smile.

"You speak really weird."

"Do I?" he asked, oddly amused by this appraisal. "And why is that?"

"I don't know. You speak like you're some kind of highly educated actor or something." she smiled. "What is your name anyway?"

"Loki." Loki replied.

"I'm Astrid." she offered, extending her hand forcefully.

Loki inclined his head and looked at her hand, wondering if she desired it to be kissed again.

"…Astrid."

"Don't…laugh, please." she smiled apologetically, retracting her hand hastily. "My grandmother was German or something, I'm named after her."

Loki smiled a genuine smile.

"No. It is a beautiful name. It befits you." he replied, looking around at this cloth prison.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks…"

Loki reached for the jug of water on the table beside him and the glass beside it and poured himself a glass before sipping it. It tasted pretty foul but it was not as bad as the water in the fountain.

He grimaced at the taste and tried to ease himself off the bed.

"You should stay down. You were out cold when they brought you in." she explained.

"…Did you bring me here?" he asked as he gingerly placed his weight on his feet again.

"I rode in the ambulance with you." she explained.

Loki paced to the window and looked outside of its grimy windows. Judging by the sun's position, it was around two in the afternoon.

"I will need to find somewhere before nightfall." he said to himself.

"…You really don't have anywhere to go?" she asked.

"No." Loki replied coolly. "I am without currency or place to lay my head."

The woman bit her lip thoughtfully and scrabbled around in her bag.

Loki watched on.

"I am also without clothing…I cannot be seen in this cloth tunic, its embarrassing." he sighed looking down at the basic pattern and lack of modesty.

"…Look, my brother has something, he's a little shorter than you…I kind of live with him at the moment." she began awkwardly. "I can get you some clothes, maybe cook you something and try and find you somewhere to be…but don't try any funny business. I have a rape alarm and I got to blue belt in Karate."

Loki smirked.

"I assure you. I will make no attempts on your person, or chastity."

She gave him a piercing look as if to question his meaning.

"You'll have to discharge yourself."

"…discharge myself…?" he grinned with a raised eyebrow. This woman had the mind of as filthy as a pig pen.

Just then a man came in, he was shorter than he was and looking at some papers.

"…Right, John Doe. Are you ready to speak to us now?" he smiled.

Loki looked at the woman mouthing the words: 'John Doe' quizzically.

"He wants to discharge himself." she said uneasily.

"Well, let's see if you're ready. Got a name?"

"…Loki."

"Last name?"

"…Laufeyson."

The Doctor nodded and smiled, writing it down. "Right, and where do you live?"

"…The North."

"Scotland?"

"…Asgard."

"Is that in Sweden?…" The Doctor thought for a moment and looked to the woman behind him.

"…Yes." Loki interjected. Taking any kind of bone thrown to him here.

"How old are you?"

Loki tried to think how old he could say he was, Asgardian years were not the same as Midgardian years. These people were mere infants compared to him. How old was Barton, he looked roughly the same age.

"…Twenty Eight."

"Good good." The Doctor nodded.

"Now, what day is it?"

Loki had no idea.

He didn't even know that days had names here on Midgard.

"Uhm…"

"…It's Thursday." the Doctor answered.

"Thor's day?" Loki repeated with undisguised disbelief.

_They gave that prat a day to himself?!_

"And can you see how many fingers I'm holding up?" he asked.

"…four…" Loki answered with an edge of uncertainty.

"Right. Well, seeing as you were out for the count, I'd like to rule out a late occurring concussion. Do you have anyone to stay with? Someone who can watch out for you and make sure you don't get ill."

"No. I'm alone." Loki replied promptly.

The man nodded.

"Right. You'll have to stay in." he began, scribbling on his notes.

"I am leaving."

"You'll be at risk if you go now."

"I will risk it. I am not staying in here a moment longer."

"Wait." Astrid began, looking to the man then back to Loki. "…Look, I guess you can stay at mine for the night."

"…You sure you want to do that?" asked the man.

"He's cut up and bruised to hell. He's not going to be robbing us or attacking us in the night."

Loki was not sure whether to be offended or flattered.

"…Alright, I'll give you our leaflet on head injuries."

After being questioned further by the man in the tie who insisted on flashing a torch of some kind into his eyes and questioned his general health, he was told he was free to go.

As Loki was given back his peasant shoes and made to sign a form. He refused. Finally, he was permitted to make an 'X' on it and was told he could go.

Astrid was waiting for him outside, she was fiddling with the black device that all Midgardians had.

"…Are we going?" Loki asked.

"Yeah, just texting Richard." she began.

"…Richard?" Loki asked.

"He's my brother." she explained. "Just checking he doesn't mind having a guest for dinner…"

"I assure you. I will be a very well behaved dinner guest." Loki began. "Yeah, you may want to clean up a bit too." she began, putting the device back in her back and looking him over.

Astrid began to walk quickly towards a black car and pulled open the door.

"Come on." she enthused, nodding him into to the vehicle.

He knew about cars, and now realize that a 'taxi' was a car too. He had been hit and knocked unconscious by one of these things.

He really was weak in a Midgardian body, as the bandage on his head and bruises on his body told.

He got in and sat down on one of the soft leather seats.

Astrid followed suit and leaned forwards giving an order.

At once, the car began to move forwards and away from the building he had been taken to.

The journey was smoother than that of being on horseback, and much smoother than the one he had taken on the back of the 'SUV' that Barton had driven, not to mention warmer.

Loki felt a little bit cooler in this new garment, even if he did feel like a damn peasant but was still stiflingly warm in this enclosed space.

Looking at the woman who had 'rescued' him much like Thor's midgardian woman had he took time to notice her.

She had fair skin, dark hair that was pinned to the top of her head, yet looked a little haphazard now and untidy. She had blue or green eyes, in this light Loki could not tell and had an average figure and build. She was not as muscular as the Lady Sif, and lacked the nobility that his mo-, that Frigga had, yet seemed to have a physical strength that was portrayed in her body language that had very little to do with her ability to wield a sword in battle.

"Can you eat meat?" she asked, turning to him suddenly.

Loki was somewhat startled, unusually so as women rarely looked him so boldly in the face, with the exception of that strumpet 'The black widow'.

"I do eat meat." he responded.

She nodded.

"Richard gets back around four today. I'll have dinner on the table for five. You can crash on the sofa bed for tonight if that's okay."

Loki nodded in agreement. He had no idea what a sofa-bed was or how he should 'crash' on it.

The journey passed without any further conversation as Loki admired the architecture of 'London'.

Its tall buildings and towers that touched the sky. The impressive working of the glass.

Not even the dwarves could work this kind of finery with glass.

Soon enough the beautiful scenery changed into something more grey. Cars thundered past, large red juggernaughts. Strange square boxes on wheels.

It was starting to feel alien again, and there was a twinge of discomfort as he yearned for home again suddenly.

He was being transported to somewhere he did not know about, with a stranger whose name he had only recently learned, injured, without his things…

He wanted to go back to his cell…

Back to what he knew…

Loki moved uncomfortably.

He did not know what to do tonight, to survive the night, and the next 13 nights. As controller of the Tesseract, the Sphere, midgardians at his command he felt no fear. He felt buffered by it all.

He had those below him to deal with the world and its many pathetic distractions. Did he really need to know about 'police' and 'blood tests' 'mobiles' and currency?

…currency…

"Is there anywhere that I may go without currency?" he asked. "To rest after tonight? I can not impress upon your hospitality a moment longer than necessary."

"There are hostels, but those are for the homeless…" she began awkwardly.

Loki sighed furiously.

_I am that…_

A while longer, and the car stopped. Astrid leaned forwards and handed the driver the amount he asked for. It was a note. Perhaps they paid in promises… for certain things.

She got out and held open the door.

Loki got out of the steep stepped car and out onto the hard ground below.

The street was dirty. Garbage littered the gutters, cars in various states of disrepair lined the street tightly, and large buckets with lids that were barely closed were stuffed with various smelly items.

Something saturated in sauce lay in a beige coloured clam in the cutter. Next to it was a pile of human vomit.

His nose wrinkled as he looked around at the identical, wall-like structures. It was depressing.

"Come on, we're on the second floor." Astrid began and walked down the narrow path with its overgrown, heavily weeded garden.

She pulled out a key and opened the door ahead and kicked aside a scatter of brown papers as she stepped into the tiled hallway. She held open the door for him. He walked in and looked around.

There was another door ahead, and that bore a lock but she showed no interest in it.

She began climbing the stairs and he followed.

Is this the way Midgardians lived? In small, compacted houses that bore numbers?

He knew that Stark was wealthy, and owned a whole tower. But it seemed that those who had subservient jobs, such as a beverage maker would have to live in these small hovels.

She opened the door and walked in.

As he stepped in, he tucked his hair behind his ears and looked around.

There was a narrow corridor that was painted a deep purple with a cream border in wood around the wooden floor. A similar stack of brown and white papers sat on a small mat at his feet.

She sighed at the sight of them and apologized for them.

"…Right, Shower is first door on your left. Uhm, I'll pop some of Richard's stuff out for you in his room and you can pick what you want. I'll get started on dinner. Get out of this stuff…" she muttered looking down at the grey clothes she wore.

"…I see." Loki continued looking at the white painted door with the brass handle. He looked back at her and nodded formally.

"…Thank you."

She smiled weakly and walked up, towards the rest of the rooms.

Loki turned the handle on the door and walked in.


	4. Chapter 3: Family Affairs

**Chapter 3**

**Family Affairs**

He stood in the shower's cool spray as it spread its fresh feeling flood down his back and chest. He had not experienced the pleasant coolness of a waterfall for some time now. Quite a while.

The last time he had was trying to cool down after a hunt. Thor had gone in pursuit of some creature or other and Loki, too warm for the hunt had stripped to the waist and cooled himself in the waterfall.

It was heavy, and rhythmically pounded on his back, yet it calmed and soothed him.

This 'shower' was exactly as it was named. It felt like heavy, concentrated rainfall, yet it could be controlled in temperature and velocity.

As he finally got the infernal cubicle to produce its namesake and worked the dials to produce different effects in different temperatures. He took off the flimsy, rough feeling garment and stepped into the glass box.

The effect was fantastic. He felt clean almost instantly.

The saturated sweat on his back that had left a thick, shining film on his aching muscles was washed away.

As he gazed around, he saw several bottles. They were reminiscent of the oils that surrounded the bath in his royal chambers. Camilla oil, rose oil, extract of Jasmine.

This one was called: 'Mango and passion fruit' and smelled delicious. He poured a little onto his fingertip and tasted it only to spit it out violently and found bubbles at his lips.

It was soap.

He rubbed it into his skin, enjoying the fragrance that was so deceptive and worked some into his hair. It bubbled and frothed and then ran down his face and body and soon enough, he was clean.

Switching off the water with some difficulty, he stepped out into the steamy room and searched for something to dry himself with.

Usually, a maid or groom would be stood here with towels. However, in his cell, he was denied this and a guard would throw something rough at him and tell him to be quick.

He found a peach coloured, soft looking towel and wrapped it around his nimble waist before looking around again.

He saw a few things that confused him.

They had things that resembled things on Asgard but for a few differences and many, many bottles and cartons.

He leaned on the marble sink and saw the misted mirror ahead of him.

He wiped it and for the first time in a long time surveyed his appearance.

Being a prisoner had taken its toll on him.

His face was thinner, gaunt almost. There were dark rings under his eyes and a cut on his lip at the side, borne of the accident no doubt. His hair had grown thick and long. Enough to rival his brother.

He looked around urgently while pulling pensively on one of the thick, wet raven curls and saw what he wanted.

A pair of scissors.

Taking a deep breath, he took the scissors to the slick locks and snipped at them haphazardly.

One of his personal grooms had always taken care of this, but he wanted no reminder of his time in captivity, especially here on Midgard where he wished to do no more than fit in, and serve his time.

As the thick black tresses fell into the sink he paused and admired the effect.

His hair was as short as it had been prior to his fall from the Bifrost.

He had snipped away the last year.

All of what had happened with the Chitauri.

All of what had happened with SHIELD.

All of what had happened since his trial…

He licked at the cut at the side of his lip and put the scissors down before turning on the tap and rinsing the discarded hair down the drain.

By the time he had finished drying himself, he was feeling much more refreshed but something caught his eye.

The brand.

He looked down at it and then in the mirror, trying to identify it.

"…Powerful brand to bind a prisoner…" he muttered to himself. "…cast by magic itself…How ironic…"

He could not show this mark. He knew the Midgardians knew the power of Runes. He did not know if they still held that knowledge.

He looked around the now moist room for anything to conceal it. A bandage, anything and came across some sort of liquid flesh coloured paint in a small glass bottle.

He had no idea what it was but again, experimentally poured a little onto his finger. It surged out like paint and nearly matched his own skin tone. Replacing the bottle carefully where it came from he carefully patted it onto the brand.

It burned. It scorched.

Loki sucked his teeth to stop himself from yelping and squeezed his eyes shut before rubbing it into the fresh wound.

Opening his eyes tentatively, he saw that it was faded. There…but faded.

He took a deep breath out and ran his hand through his hair again.

"You done?" he heard Astrid call.

"…Yes. More or less."

"I've set some of Richard's stuff on his bed. Pick what you want. It's the room directly ahead."

"Alright." Loki replied. "…Thank you."

"No problem…" Astrid replied and walked back away from the bathroom door.

* * *

She walked to the kitchen again and pulled the pins that secured her dark hair in a bun and pulled it out, letting the tightly folded hair fall free again at the side of her face.

What a day…

The interview.

The stranger.

The accident.

The hospital.

…and now she had to explain to her brother why a perfect stranger would be spending the night on his sofa.

Flicking on the kettle she started to make herself a cup of tea.

"…Do you want a cup of tea?" she called out to the bathroom.

"…No." came the muffled reply from Richard's bedroom.

She shrugged and carried on making her own tea. She was starting to regret offering a bed to someone she barely knew, particularly when it wasn't her bed to offer. But she couldn't let a tourist try and find his way around London, injured without money.

Surely Richard would understand. After all, he was a nurse.

She decided it would be a good idea to cushion the blow so he wouldn't kick off as soon as he got back in.

She picked up her phone and clicked redial on the last number in her log, hoping he'd pick up.

Richard had a bit of a temper, it would be embarrassing for him to blow off in front of her guest.

"…hello…" came the sleepy reply.

"Heya Rich…" she began breezily, a false smile on her face. "How's work?"

"Crap." he responded. "How did it go?"

"…crap." she repeated, the smile finally collapsing. "They looked at me like I was dog shit on their Prada shoes. Looks like I'm pouring Lattes for another month."

"…Could be worse." Richard responded. "I had two Poles fighting in Reception, pulled them apart and one of them puked on me."

"Nice." she replied. "Look, Um…gonna cut to the chase. I brought home someone."

"…Beg your pardon?"

"Not like that. Long story short, he's a tourist, and he's got mugged and…"

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"Let me explain." she continued. "I lost my bag and he found it and got hit by a cab and-look. He's not like a tramp or anything, he's pretty well spoken. Might be a teacher or a lawyer or something like that."

"I don't even fucking believe you sometimes, Az."

And with that he hung up.

She sighed heavily and put the phone back on the side, rubbing her forehead.

She knew he would have reacted like this. Why did she even bother…

Why did the world always kick her in the teeth when she tried to be a good-

"…Everything alright?"

She looked up and saw Loki stood there.

He had chosen some of the clothing Richard rarely wore. A black shirt with thin grey lines running down it and a pair of black tailored trousers. They were held up with a belt as he was obviously a great deal thinner than Richard. He had also cut his hair. A bit strange…but it suited him. Perhaps he had got blood in it and he couldn't wash it out.

He was looking at her with a somewhat concerned expression. His eyes were wide, very green and quizzical.

"…Yeah, great. Fine. Better that fine." she lied quickly, pouring the boiling water into her mug. "Can I get you anything?"

"…If you have any fruit juice?" asked Loki, looking around the apartment appraisingly.

"Yeah. Apple juice okay?" she asked.

"…Perfect." he replied and sat down on one of the bar stools that wasn't covered in clutter.

She walked to the fridge and pulled out a carton and a fresh glass from the draining board.

"…so what do you do?" she asked, pouring some of the amber liquid into the glass.

"Do?" he asked.

"…like, as a job?" she smiled. "You're from Sweden, right?"

Loki smiled.

That lie he had confirmed in the hospital was coming back to bite him.

"Yes." he nodded, looking down at his hands.

"Right, so what's your job?"

"…I am…the son of an important leader."

She looked to him, putting the carton away.

"Leader?"

"Yes." he continued., hoping she would find her own truth in it.

"Like of a political party or, a mayor or something?"

"…Yes, I suppose so. I am his son."

She smiled brightly. Her blue eyes seemed to gleam as though she were inspired.

"…I see! So, you're on holiday here?"

He nodded.

"My father wanted me to gain some…experience." he continued, feeling the lead in his tongue transmute to silver again. "I am here for a fortnight to see how the native population of this city lives and report back."

"That's really brilliant." she handed him the glass. "So, are you going to call him and tell him you got mugged?"

"No." Loki replied briskly. "My father was insistent that I 'make my own way' so to speak. To call upon him would be disastrous, and most likely unfruitful." he took a sip of the apple juice and was immediately disgusted by its intoxicating sweet taste. He wanted to spit it out but seeing the perceptive gaze of the young woman before him knew it would be unkind. He swallowed and suppressed a shudder.

"Your dad sounds kinda…like my parents." she began sheepishly and picked up a pile of folded, cloth from a stool before placing it on the breakfast bar and taking the seat herself.

"…Are your parents as strict?" he asked conversationally.

"Strict? Uh…yeah." she laughed before leaning her head on her hand. "…When I was 18, I was told get a job or get out. I got a job. Lost it six months ago. My dad told me to find one or get out. So I got out. Rich took me in, got a Barista job pretty much the same week, been here ever since."

Loki nodded.

It seemed Odin had taught his parenting style to the Midgardians.

"It seems your brother is kind to you." Loki nodded, putting the glass down.

"…Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked, changing the subject.

"…A brother."

"…What's his name?"

"Thor." Loki responded.

She smiled.

"Swedish names are…different."

"Is your name not different?" Loki asked, his eyebrow arched and a smile on his face. "Astrid…."

"Well, I have an excuse. My grandmother fell in love with an English Prisoner of War she was nursing after the second world war…"

Loki inclined his head.

"Prisoner of war?"

"You know, when a war happens, you take prisoners from the enemy and you keep them as hostages? My grandfather was a pilot and…"

"…Ah, yes. I know the term." he interrupted.

There was a silence now.

It seemed very pregnant.

She patted her skirted lap and stood up.

"I'll get some dinner on. Richard will be home soon. He usually has dinner, has a shower, then plays on the computer for five hours."

Loki knew two out of three of those activities.

"…You can play if you want. I have an account on there, but I never go on it…"

"I am not good with technology." he admitted. The Tesseract had been mostly Selvig's 'toy'.

"So what do you guys do in Sweden for fun?"

Loki thought back to his time in his cell, then to times previous…

"…Hunting. Drinking…"

She laughed.

He smiled at her. She had a free and easy humour. Perhaps he was easier to speak to when he wasn't clad in armour…perhaps it was the lack of contact on Asgard that had made him more eager to speak, even with a Midgardian.

"My brother, he holds his ale well. I on the other hand, well…let us just agree that I prefer to keep a clear head." he nodded.

"Rich drinks, when he's not on shift. He drinks lager. I would offer, but you're probably still on meds."

Loki agreed. He was not sure to what, but decided to best let her remain in charge for now.

"What's your plan for tomorrow?" she asked, sitting back down despite her previous assertion she was to start cooking.

"…Well, I will brave the streets again. Attempt to remain mobile and find some way of keeping a room for the next thirteen days. After which I will be going home." he said breezily.

"You have the whole 'rough and ready' thing, going on." she nodded, looking at him with the same twinkle in her blue eyes.

"…I would say that I have survival instincts."

She smiled again.

"I think so too."

With that, she got up and went to the fridge again.

"Uh, feel free to do whatever." she offered as she began to prepare the kitchen for her cooking.

"Thank you." Loki responded and looked around.

The kitchen area seemed to double as a feasting area and also as a drawing room. The area was small, untidy, but largely clean and without dust or dirt and was focused towards a screen. A 'television' or a 'TV' as Stark put it before forcing him to watch some drama that involved four elderly women and some cheesecake for six hours during his detention after the battle in New York.

At the side of the room was a poorly designed book case that was crammed with books.

_This looks promising… _

He walked towards it and studied the titles.

"…I see that somebody studies physiology." he muttered.

"Rich's books. He's into anatomy."

"…So I see…" Loki began, looking at a magazine that was laid on top of the books. It contained highly suggestive photographs of Midgardian women in nothing but their undergarments.

"Jesus." she cursed, walking over still holding a can of mushrooms. "I am so sorry. I keep asking him to not leave that shit lying around."

"Your brother appreciates art…?" Loki smirked.

"Yeah, lets call it art…" she half smiled in exasperation, taking the magazine from him swiftly and throwing it onto a stack of similar ones that lay beside the sofa. "He's a bit of a slob really."

"As is my brother. He will simply drop whatever he no longer wants and walks away." Loki continued, browsing the titles further.

"…how old is he?"

"…The same age as I."

"…Oh," she began. "I was expecting you to say like, two or something."

Loki laughed.

"You suspected him a child from what I told you?"

"…I guess." she replied, there was a slight redness to the apples of her cheeks.

"I have embarrassed you." Loki stated. "I apologise. He is something of a child…My father is far too indulgent with him."

"…Yeah, my parents think the sun shines out of Rich's arse…."

Loki bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. The woman had a gift with words. Even if it was crude and rough.

"They favour him above you?" he asked, sliding a book from the shelf and examining its back.

"…Oh yeah. Perfect Richard. Went to college, went to uni, got his position at the hospital, perfect exam grades…moved to London, seeing a nice girl…and then there's me…dropped out of college, string of rubbish jobs, followed by this…"

Loki turned to her.

"It is strange how parents fail to measure the successes of their children by their overcoming adversity."

The silence this was met by forced him to turn.

She was smiling incredulously by him.

"…You have a real way with words, Loki."

Loki nodded in thanks and sat down on the dilapidated couch, examining the book.

"No, my parents just want to see me married with a gaggle of kids. I think they think I'm a freak or something. Twenty four and not married…"

Loki peered over the top of the couch back at her.

"How old is your brother?"

"…Twenty nine." she responded.

"Is he married?"

"No. I'm surprised he still has his girlfriend."

Loki sighed with frustration and held the book between his hands pensively.

It seemed that even parents here on Midgard could not treat their offspring equally.

"My brother has a…woman, here." Loki began, gently sliding the front cover aside and inspecting the pages.

"In England." she replied.

"America." Loki muttered, correcting himself.

"…do you?" she asked.

Loki looked up. There was that heavy silence again.

"No. I've been busy of late." he lied easily.

"…Oh?" the cutting and chopping in the back ground continued again.

"…I…did some 'experience' as mayor…and then, I went to America on an Experience week…and recently I have been…mostly enjoying my own company." Loki sighed.

"Same here. I don't have any friends here." she continued. "To be honest, I didn't really have any where I was before. I was too busy…I guess."

Loki examined the book. It seemed to be unread judging by the stiffness of the binding and the cracking of the spine. It was beautifully bound in a marbled cover and had several 'dust' pages.

He had the company of books in his cell, of course. But very few from Midgard.

He had enjoyed 'Midgardian classics' such as Dickens, which he found completely depressing but beautiful. And a few others from authors by the name of Tolstoy, Wilde, and Shakespeare whose way of writing was beautiful even without its meaning. He had played the words on his lips and enjoyed their sounds as he tasted their meaning.

It was almost like tasting freedom once more.

"Who does this book belong to?" he asked.

"…What title is it?"

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame." he responded.

"Oh!" she began, putting down her knife and walking over, wiping her hands on a towel. "That's mine. I haven't had chance to read it yet, but I've been told I'll love it."

"What is it about?" he asked as she sat down on the mismatched chair to his left.

"Haven't you seen the film?"

Loki shook his head.

He knew that some books were made into plays and then recorded onto a medium to watch them back.

"Well…" she began. "It's about a man who is deformed. And he is brought up by a man who is not his father. He's kept away from everyone but he falls in love with a woman, a gypsy called Esmeralda. He rescues her from being pursued by taking her into the church where he is kept hidden and protects her…I heard the ending is sad in the book…"

Loki swallowed an uncomfortable parallel.

"…Does the girl fall in love with him?" he asked, leafing through the pages carefully.

"…No." she said sadly. "…In the film, she falls for this prat called Phoebus but in the end gets led outside and the people of the town aren't afraid of him anymore."

"…I shall have to read it and tell you the true ending." he smiled at her. "That is of course if I may borrow it."

"Sure!" she smiled, getting back up. "It's not like I'll ever have time to sit down and read it."

"Surely you are not expected to work in the evenings as well as the days?" Loki responded, following her back as she walked back to the kitchen.

"No…" she replied flippantly. "I just can't seem to get time to mys-"

Just then, the front door opened.

She quickened her pace and said over her shoulder:

"It's Richard."

There was a clatter of keys on the table Loki had passed on his way in and the heavy falling of fabric against the floor as the man himself walked through to the living area.

"Any calls?" the man asked, announcing himself.

Loki turned to look at him above the couch.

He was a few inches shorter than himself, had dirty blonde hair and dull brown eyes. He was quite impressively built…for a Midgardian.

"No." she responded dully. "Dinner will be about half an hour."

"Oh, don't sweat that. The Lads are coming over…" Richard began, reaching into a cupboard and pulling out a metallic bag with brightly coloured design.

"…Richard. We have a guest…" Astrid hissed with a touch of embarrassment.

Richard looked over to where Astrid was nodding and saw Loki's eyes on him.

"Oh…" he walked over and after putting several of the snacks from the bag into his mouth extended a salty hand. "Rich."

Loki accepted the salty hand with something short of disdain for the manners of the man.

"…Loki."

"Cool." Rich decided and turned around again. "The Lads are coming over to play Poker. Big stakes tonight. We're ordering pizza."

"Rich, can I have a word?" she asked, her colour rising as she put the wooden spoon on the counter with a rap.

"Make it quick." Rich sighed and followed his sister to the hallway, dumping his snack on the counter too.

Loki raised an eyebrow and started to read the first few paragraphs of the novel.

Richard seemed to be oafish. Not unlike Volstagg though admittedly without the honour or valour.

And completely rude. And obviously uninterested in what his sister had to say.

_What a total prat._

"Astrid, it's settled. Lads are coming over. My flat. My rules. If you want to entertain your mate, you can do it in your room…"

Loki's eyebrows rose as he looked up from his book.

"Richard, you are a total dick!" Astrid cursed and slammed a cupboard door before loudly switching off something.

Loki felt something he had rarely felt. At least in this context.

He felt uncomfortable.

He closed the book carefully and pulled it to his stomach before standing.

Astrid looked to Loki, her lips parted and her eyes creased in an apology.

"…Perhaps it would be better if I left." Loki continued softly. "After all, it has been very kind of your sister to invite me to stay given my predicament, however, this is your domain and I would not wish to intrude on your 'lads evening'." he pronounced with what he hoped was subtle enough scorn.

Richard looked at him for a moment before looking back at Astrid.

"…You guys hang out in the kitchen. We'll keep it down. Carry on with the bolognaise." he offered in a way he deemed magnanimous. "…Besides, that mince will be out of date tomorrow. Don't wanna waste it."

Loki smiled, running his silver tongue along the bottom row of his teeth comfortingly.

At least Odin had left him with this gift.


End file.
